1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and, more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner, which comprises an extension pipe constructed to permit installation of a handle, a suction hose or a suction head thereto while acting as a flow passage through which foreign substances are induced, so that, when the suction hose and the suction head are coupled to the extension pipe, the upright type vacuum cleaner is converted to a canister type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is a household appliance which sucks dust and other foreign substances scattered on floors, walls, small gaps and the like in a room via a strong suction force from a negative pressure generated by driving a fan motor and operating a vacuum pump, and then collects the dust and the other foreign substances using a dust collecting filter positioned therein.
According to shapes and using postures, the vacuum cleaners can be classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in corner cleaning and movement while allowing easy replacement of a brush and a nozzle, and an upright type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in maintenance and allows easy cleaning of a large space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional upright type vacuum cleaner.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction unit 100 having wheels 105 attached to a lower surface thereof and serving to suck dust on a floor, a main body 200 having components such as motor and the like contained therein, and an upright type handle 300.
For the upright type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, the suction unit 100 is formed at the lower surface with a suction port (not shown) to which a brush is attached and through which dust removed by the brush is sucked into the suction unit. Then, the sucked dust flows along with air and is collected via a filter, while the air is discharged to the outside.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner has a merit in that, since the suction unit has a wider area than an associated portion of the main body to allow the vacuum cleaner to stand upright thereon, the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner is able to clean a wider area in a room while moving thereon, and can be maintained in an upright state after finishing the cleaning operation.
However, since it is necessary to perform the cleaning operation with the suction unit facing a floor, it is difficult to perform the cleaning operation of narrow spaces such as corners or gaps between pieces of furniture.
In addition, since the main body has a relatively heavy weight and is maintained in the upright state by the suction unit, it is difficult to clean or replace a roller and a filter which are installed to a suction port through which the foreign substances are induced. Accordingly, there is a need of an improved vacuum cleaner which overcomes these problems.